Dear Santa
by 4TAE
Summary: Eren smacks lips with the mall Santa. Santa decides he's been a very, VERY bad boy this year.


"We can't just end senior year of high school like this," Jean begins. "We need to end it with a… _bang_."

"That sounds so stupid," Eren counters loudly, rolling his eyes at Jean's cliche declaration.

He and Armin had been shopping for Christmas gifts at the local mall when they had the worst luck to run into Jean and Marco. Marco, blissfully oblivious to the ongoing hostility between two certain boys, had suggested that they travel as a group.

Within five minutes, all peace is lost-not that Eren had expected Jean's companionship to be peaceful. He feels ticked off just listening to Jean's nasally voice.

Jean pauses in his steps. "Oh yeah?" He says sweetly. "I think you're just too scared to do anything that'll get you in trouble with your mommy." He tops it off with a sneer that makes Eren want to punch him in the face and then roast him on a spit.

"Jean!" Marco admonishes with a shocked expression. He flicks a nervous glance between Eren and Jean, obviously wishing to break the tension, but remaining too intimidated to speak up.

Temper flaring, Eren shoots Jean a look of intense hatred.

"Fuck off, Jean," Eren mutters, trying his hardest not to sound agitated. Armin makes a soothing noise and pats his back. Eren waits until Marco's back is to him before giving Jean a _burn in the seven fires of hell_ expression.

"Aw, ickle Eren is a mommy's boy!" Jean crows, glowing with smugness.

"At least my mom doesn't call me "little foal,'" Eren immediately counters, snickering as he remembered the nickname Jean's mother had called him when she came to their classroom to drop off something Jean had forgotten. "Aren't you the one that's a mommy's boy?"

Jean visibly jerks. He spins around slowly, face taking on a reddish-purplish hue as he crosses his arms and puffs out his chest like an over-bloated, big-breasted bird. "Shut up, you fucking coward," he demands, and Eren has to clench his fists and use the pain to distract himself from chuckling at the ridiculous mental image of Jean as an angry bird. It fits him strangely well, and Eren files that thought away for possible future use.

"Oh, did I touch a nerve? I'm _so_ sorry," Eren says mockingly, more confident now that he knows he's shaken Jean's composure.

Armin clutches at his sleeve. "Stop goading him on, Eren!" Armin hisses.

Eren ignores his friend and narrows his eyes challengingly at Jean, who returns the glare.

"Oh yeah? Then…" Jean suddenly turns around and points at something behind him. Eren twists around to see a fenced off area filled with fake snow and fake trees. In the middle of all the fakeness is a red-and-white costumed man sitting atop an ornate chair.

Jean smiles unpleasantly and continues in a nonchalant tone, "Go make out with that Santa right there. And make it hot and steamy-I want to see tongues from all the way back here."

Eren blinks, momentarily dazed. _What?_

Marco's face turns bright red at Jean's demand; he squeezes Jean's shoulder and whispers something frantically into his ear. Eren catches the words "_don't_", "_stupid idea_", and "_please_".

Eren opens and closes his mouth, tongue thick and heavy with nerves. The lopsided grin on Jean's face is growing with each silent second, along with Eren's irritation, so he finally spits out in disdain, "God, Jean, you're fucking sick."

"Too scared?" Jean looks all too confident with his relaxed pose and daring smile.

Eren squints his eyes hard at Jean as he contemplates the mission. All he has to do is go up and snog the mall Santa. Passionately. It's not something that Eren thinks he would enjoy, but if he could successfully complete the task and gain an upper hand on Jean...

Armin shakes his shoulder and whispers furiously, "Why are you even thinking about it?"

Truthfully, Eren has no idea why, other than that he desperately wants to wipe that smug smirk off Jean's face. It's currently plastered to the smug boy's face like an irritating mole, and Eren is itching to get his hands on a razor so that he can shave it off.

"What do I get in return?"

"_Eren_!"

"I'll take my words back and admit you're right."

"Really?" Eren narrows his eyes suspiciously at the other boy, who nods in return.

"Eren! Wait-Jean, stop provoking him for once, he'll get in trouble-"

"Deal," Eren grits out, smiling back with a smirk of his own. He glares at Jean, unwavering in his gaze. "I'm fucking doing this. But you need to pay the ten dollar visit fee."

"Fine," Jean promptly agrees, taking out his wallet and slapping a crisp ten-dollar bill into Eren's hands. Armin has a clear look of disapproval upon his face, and as much as Eren appreciates his childhood friend's opinion, his pride is on the line here-and there's no way Eren is giving it up for the likes of _Jean_.

Less than a second later, Eren angrily stomps towards the fake North Pole with clenched fists and fiery determination.

There's a long line of squabbling children and their respective parents, who shoot him dirty looks when he steps into line. He ignores them and focuses on formulating his plan of action.

Eren glances at the man he's going to be smacking lips with. The costumed man appears more petite than Eren expected, completely lacking the characteristic chubbiness of all Santas. There's no curves whatsoever on the man-just straight lines and angular edges. He scrunches his nose in distaste, wondering how any child could ever think that midget Santa was the real deal.

Experimentally moving his tongue in circles inside his mouth, Eren wonders if he'll be okay-a question he should've asked himself much, much earlier. It's been months since he last kissed with tongue, and that kiss had ended in a screaming, raging break-up. It had been a shitty relationship and a shitty kiss anyways, now that he thinks about it. He just hopes that his tongue has some form of muscle memory, because he can't seem to recall how to kiss.

Where does his tongue go? Should he turn it in circles, or should he twist it side to side? Most importantly, is the Chili Melt hot dog he ate one hour earlier completely dissolved, or are there still stray pieces of onion tucked between his teeth?

Startled, Eren jerks out of his thoughts when Santa's eyes slowly flicker over to him. His breath hitches as Santa looks at him an inscrutable expression, pitch-black irises staring intently at him from above the monstrous beard.

He quickly tells himself it's probably a trick of his mind when he thinks he catches a hint of unvarnished lust in Santa's eyes.

Goosebumps tickle his skin as they rise, and strangely enough, Eren feels... _violated_ by the penetrating gaze, like as if he's being undressed, stripped naked, and turned inside out.

_Surely that can't be right._ He scowls at himself, urging himself to keep his mind out of the gutter.

Forcing his rapidly increasing heartbeat to slow down, he quickly looks down and checks his shirt for any food stains, then dashes a hand across his mouth. Finding nothing, Eren looks around wondering if Santa sees someone he knows, but nope-Santa is definitely staring at him.

Eren doesn't have any time to dwell on it before an annoying brown-haired elf with a squeaky voice taps him on the shoulder and asks if he's the brother to one of the kids in line.

"No," Eren snaps. "I'm here to talk with Santa." He slaps Jean's money into the affronted elf's hands, and turns back to see the Santa no longer looking at him, but at the little girl on his lap.

There are three or four more children ahead of him, and Eren is growing increasingly tetchy as he waits in line. He imagines that Santa can't be feeling much better. It must be a terribly boring job, having to listen to little children ramble incessantly about brand new Barbies and gaming consoles. Eren feels just a little bit of pity for the man sitting in the chair. At least he'd be providing the mall Santa with some… _excitement_, of sorts.

Tapping his foot restlessly, he crosses his arms and waits impatiently. He just wants to do it and get it over with. He can literally feel Jean and the others' gaze burning into his back, and it makes him even more determined to complete his task. There's a little boy in front of him that's also peering at him. Eren considers waving but _no_, he's too pent up with anger and frustration that he opts to glower at the kid. The kid squeaks and buries his head into his mother's shoulder, which Eren watches with vicious satisfaction.

When another elf tells him that it's his turn to talk to Santa, Eren walks up with the mindset and attitude of a soldier heading off to war.

Santa's lips are set firmly in a cheerful smile, but Eren can't help but feel like as if someone had copied and pasted a smile onto the man's face. Something about the grin doesn't match up to Santa's eyes, which are dark, intense, and focused on him like laser beams. He hopes he's wrong when he thinks that the expression is more… _predatory_, rather than jolly, because he really doesn't want to kiss a pedophile.

Eren raises his chin defiantly as he walks up the steps to the gilded chair. He can't let himself be intimidated-he's gone too far, and there's no going back now.

His knees are about a foot away from Santa's when the costumed man cocks his head and waves him forward with a curl of his fingers.

"Come, child, sit on Santa's lap."

Santa's voice is smooth and slides over his skin like velvet. Eren almost sighs in relief that it isn't the wobbly, throaty voice of an elderly man; he shudders at the thought of tying tongues with a man fifty years older than him.

Eren cautiously lowers himself onto mall Santa's knees. A lithe arm wraps around his waist, tucking him securely to Santa's torso, and Eren takes a sharp breath. Santa's limbs-thighs and arm-are muscular and strong, a complete contrast to the pudginess that Eren expected. Blinking hard, Eren wills himself not to panic.

He turns to see a glitter of dark amusement on the bearded man's face. Up close, it's a fine face indeed; dark eyes, regal nose, and absolutely sinful cheekbones laid out on pale skin that reminds Eren of alabaster. The beard is noticeably a fake one made out of polyester, because it stretches too wide for the man's thin, angular face. Eren reckons Santa can't be more than ten years older than himself.

"And what would you like… _little_ boy?"

Mall Santa is definitely laughing at him; Eren can see a faint twitch at the corner of the man's lips. Biting back the urge to say something rude, he lowers his brows and leans in close. Santa turns his head ever so slightly, and Eren's lips are just a centimeter from his ear. He absent-mindedly notes that Santa smells absolutely mouthwatering.

Eren quirks his lips and covertly turns to glare at the tiny, faraway speck that is Jean under half-lidded eyes.

"See that male right there? I'd like you to take him with you when you deliver gifts and dump him somewhere- but preferably in hell."

And then he turns around, grabs the sides of mall Santa's face, and kisses him with all his might. It's a messy kiss; their teeth clack and Eren accidentally nicks his lower lip on one of Santa's teeth, but he keeps kissing him until his lips are swollen and wet with saliva.

Lord, this man not only smelled good, but he tasted good-like raspberries and dark chocolate and all things mysterious.

Eren is literally inhaling Santa's whole mouth as he clamps his mouth tighter, his tongue darting around frantically and licking every area he can touch. He can feel the fake beard scratching irritably at his chin, but he doesn't care. He pulls the man in closer, refusing to let go of their liplock.

Eren squeezes his eyes shut tighter, feeling a bit reluctant to let go because he wants those lips on his forever. He's wondering when Santa will dump him off his lap and sue him sexual assault when Santa suddenly shoves his tongue into Eren's mouth.

Oh, Eren dumbly thinks, this Santa can _kiss_. With a capital K.

Santa kisses him fiercely, and it's almost like sex with tongues; something hot and wet is stabbing into his mouth and rubbing at his palate as if it were his prostate. Tongues swirl and rub against each other in a frenzied dance, and Eren is moaning wantonly into Santa's mouth.

He kisses and kisses and Santa tongue-fucks him back until two elves finally pry Eren off the Santa's lap.

The annoying elves scream and point fingers at him, but Eren ignores them. He only has eyes for mall Santa, who licks his lips and looks at him with a lecherous expression that is definitely not appropriate for the children in line.

_Fuck it_, Eren thinks. He quickly blows Santa a kiss and flashes a middle finger at the elves-and everything erupts into chaos.

He makes a mad dash for it; he's scrambling up and running as fast as he can, pushing past the horde of horrified parents and confused children until he's finally out of there. He doesn't stop running until the fake North Pole is out of sight, and when it is, he exhales in relief.

Wearing an expression of victory paired with a smug swagger, Eren struts to the group feeling like he just won a gold medal from the Olympics. Jean's face is a mixture between disgust, incredulity, and wonderment.

"How was that, Jean?" Eren punctuates each syllable with the smuggest tone he can manage, sounding exactly like a snobby asshole from a teenage movie. "Personally, I think I did pretty well. I bet you haven't had a single kiss that good _ever_."

Jean looks briefly taken aback, but fixes himself with his classic sneer. "Piss off, Yeager," Jean says, still looking disgruntled and slightly green in the face. "I can't believe you actually did it. That's just… _gross_, dude."

"Can't be more gross than the person that came up with it in the place," Eren says pointedly, smoothing his features into an expression of complacent unconcern.

"Whatever, man," Jean grumbles uncomfortably, sticking his hands into his pockets and resembling a deflated balloon of sorts. "I'm outta here."

Marco bids them good-bye with an awkward smile and lightly jogs away, following Jean (who's hobbling away with a noticeable stiffness in his steps).

"I feel so good right now," Eren sighs contentedly. He turns to Armin, who is hiding his face in his hands. "What's wrong?"

"I don't even know what to say right now," Armin moans, voice muffled. The blonde boy peeks out from behind his fingers, and glares at Eren severely. "I can't believe you did that. What would your mom say?"

Eren chews on his lower lip nervously. "She'd probably freak out. But that won't happen since you won't tell her, right?"

"Oh, Eren..." Armin lifts his head from his fingers, looking conflicted at Eren's pleading face. Eren ramps up his imploring expression by sticking out his lower lip in a pout.

"C'mon, Armin!"

"Fine," Armin finally concedes with a defeated expression. Eren grins and throws one arm around Armin's neck, in a choking hug. Armin splutters, red-faced, and when Eren finally lets go, fixes a stern glare on him.

"But from on, don't do anything like that again, okay? Don't listen to Jean-you know that he just wants to get you in trouble."

"I know, I know," Eren groans.

Armin looks doubtful as he slowly says, "Alright... if you say so."

"I promise." Eren tries to look as convincing as possible, putting on a solemn expression and nodding his head as if he had reached the apex of understanding. Armin still seems unconvinced, and Eren hurriedly changes the subject with a chirped, "Oh right! You were looking for something for your grandpa, right?"

Fortunately, Armin takes the bait, and soon enough the two are bumping shoulders and browsing stores while engaging in inane chatter, searching for a suitable present for Armin's well-aged grandfathr. But even as they walk, Eren can't help but think back to the mall Santa with piercing eyes and sinful lips (and tongue, Eren quietly adds).

Had there been no elves or parents or squabbling children, he bet that they could've made-out for the rest of the day. Maybe for the rest of the week, even.

* * *

Eren sighs listlessly for what seems to be the hundredth time in an hour.

"You okay?" Armin asks as they peruse the historical fantasy section of a bookstore.

"Well, actually..." He pauses, and frowns at a familiar, uncomfortable pressure in his groin. He sighs again, and groans,"I think I gotta run to the restroom." After a solid three hours of walking around aimlessly in the mall, his bladder was ready to burst-and reasonably so, because he had consumed an extra large cup of lemonade not too long ago.

"How about you use the restroom and we can meet up back in front of the bookstore?" Armin suggests, scrunching his nose in contemplation. "I think I saw a restroom hidden between the vacated stores by the elevator. It's a bit hard to find though."

"That sounds good," Eren agrees.

True to Armin's words, the restroom is a nightmare to find. Frustrated, Eren walks back and forth in what seems like a million circles searching for the lavatory, and by the time Eren finally locates it behind the elevator, he's using his hands to not-so-subtly grab his groin to stop himself from pissing in his pants.

It's when he's done with his business and facing the sink, about to wash his hands, when he finally catches a look at himself. His hair is mussed up and his cheeks are pink, probably from the extensive walking he and Armin had been doing. However, what sticks out the most are his cherry-red lips, which are so pigmented that it looks like he had sipped through multiple caskets of the finest wine.

Sensations from his earlier kiss echo in mind, and he raises a finger to his lips; they're puffy and moist, and Eren flushes even darker as he remembers the gentle caress of Santa's tongue.

He leans in closer to the sink. Using one finger to pull his lower lip down reveals a small, crimson indent from where he had accidentally nicked his lip on one of mall Santa's teeth. God, had they really kissed that hard? He had a general idea of how frenzied their liplock was, but to the extent of pricking his lip and drawing blood…

Flustered, he turns his attention back to the sink, giving his hands a generous splash of soap and lathering them viciously.

"Hey, brat."

Eren sees someone approach him in the corner of his eyes. He sighs and turns off the tap, wondering what poor soul would bother to make conversation in a dingy public restroom.

He looks up at the mirror with a polite smile plastered on his face, mentally formulating some potential excuses that he could use to evade sleazeballs. A dark form is standing behind him. To his surprise, it's not a greasy-looking pervert, but an attractive young man with sallow skin and a severe expression with gracefully arched brows that look faintly familiar…

"Santa?!" Eren loudly shouts and whirls around. _Holy shit, when did he get so close?_ He stops nearly chest to chest to the dark-haired man. He looks at the mall Santa up and down with wide-eyes.

Santa is no longer clad in the tacky red-and-white costume, but in dark jeans and dark shirt that stretches perfectly across his torso, proudly displaying a toned stomach that Eren would love to drag his tongue across. His eyes slide across the biceps like ooze, marveling at the glorious muscle tone that's layered under the pale skin.

"Levi," the gorgeous man corrects. "And you?"

Eren swallows down a large lump in his throat, eyes flicking back and forth between the man's face and the floor. Lord, this man was delicious-and he had snogged this wonderful piece of art not too long ago, tongues and all. "Eren."

"That was some show you put on," the man says with a low lilt to his voice that makes Eren shiver. "Cost me my part-time job."

"It wasn't…" Eren automatically replies, wanting to say "_It wasn't my fault that you kissed me back_," but trails off when he realizes that it wouldn't end up in his favor since he was the one who initiated the kiss. He feels slightly guilty now, all prior bravado vanishing into thin air.

"It wasn't your fault?" the man chuckles darkly, demeanor changing drastically. "My, what a little liar."

His eyes gleam dangerously, and Eren instinctively retreats, taking a small step backwards. Levi closes the space by stepping forward, so Eren steps back again, and they repeat the process until Eren's hips bang painfully into the sink counter.

Levi's lips stretch into a dangerous smile, and Eren fidgets awkwardly, trying to stall for time. His knees wobble underneath him as he stares at the man uncomprehendingly. A pool of dread grows inside him, and he subtly glances sideways, wondering if he can dash to the door before he's shot, knifed, or whatever this "Levi" man has up his sleeve.

What he doesn't expect is for Santa to pull him in for a _kiss_.

This kiss is vastly different from the earlier one. Their tongues are snaking together in a wild dance, and Santa's-_wait.._._no, Levi's_-teeth are no longer painfully rattling against his, but nipping at his tongue and lips. Latent desire flares up within Eren, and he lets out a low groan as he lets Levi ravage his mouth, too stunned to process that he's kissing a complete stranger in the public restroom.

His mind is dizzy from lack of air, and he urges himself to breathe through his nose, except that he can't. The atmosphere of lust is nearly tangible in the air, and it's too heavy and humid for him to breathe...or was that just Levi's breath moistening on his cheeks? He doesn't know anymore beyond the fact that they're kissing like how animals in heat would rut, fiercely and fervidly wielding their tongues in a nonexistent battle.

In the midst of the mindblowing kiss, Levi has somehow managed to maneuver them into the furthest stall, and Eren finds his hands cross-pinned over his head to the wall. He arches up, trying to gain leverage to further extend his tongue into the mouth that's firmly wrapped around his own.

Eren almost cries out in anguish when Levi cuts off the kiss to press his lips to his jaw. Levi's lips flutter up and down, stopping to flicker against the delicate skin below his ear. Something sharp nips at his earlobe, biting and softly twisting the tender flesh.

A hand winds itself around his back and shoves down his jeans and underwear. Eren hardly notices his bottom is revealed until the cool air touches his skin, making him shiver uncontrollably in the midst of the kiss. Hands grab at his naked bottom and tenderly knead the mounds in circular motions.

Levi grabs his hips and turns him around towards the the back of the stall, arranging his legs so that each leg is on either side of the toilet. Eren swallows, staring at his rippled reflection in the small pool of water directly beneath him. He can see his own flushed cock, bobbing between his legs, occasionally releasing a drop of white liquid that quickly disperses into the water.

"Hands on the wall."

Eren jolts when Levi smacks his bottom, _hard_. Spluttering in outrage, he tries to turn around, but is stopped when Levi places a hand between his spine and pushes him down so he's bent over the toilet. Caught off guard, Eren automatically throws his hands out onto the wall in an attempt to regain balance.

"Sto- _oh_," Eren gasps as another palm lands firmly on his rear with a loud _crack_. There's a sharp sting, as well as something... else, which he can't quite place.

Another blow lands on his ass, and Eren jolts, crying out loud. He struggles to draw his breath when Levi smoothes his hand over his sore asscheek, gently using a calloused thumb to rub over the hurting stripe. The comforting touch lifts itself, and comes down forcefully again- and to his horror, his cock twitches.

"You've been a very bad boy this year, and bad boys deserve to get punished," Levi purrs in his ear. "Don't you think so?" He slaps Eren's rear again, and this time, his fingertips graze Eren's entrance as they slip upwards, sending a rush of sensation to Eren's cock. Panicking, Eren forgets to breathe for a second. He can't possibly be getting excited from this.

He squirms uncomfortably, blinking hard at the tiled wall in front of him; he can feel Levi breathing down on his shoulder now, and he just knows that the man is looking at his groin. Face flaming in embarrassment, Eren whimpers; he doesn't have to look down to know that his erection is straining in the air, jutting out proudly.

More swats land perfectly between his ass cheeks, each making his erection harder and wetter. His rear feels like it's on fire, and the skin on his ass prickles uncomfortably in the cool air. Eren digs his fingers into his palms, clenching his hands into fists against the wall, hoping to distract himself with the pain.

"Naughty boy." Lips curve against the shell of his ear. "You want Santa's cock, don't you? That's why wriggled your pert ass around on my lap, begging for it, tempting me…"

Eren opened his mouth to deny it and say no, no he doesn't, but it seems that he _does_. His whines echo against the tiles as Levi slides his hand under his testicles and traces circles on his perineum, setting off a chain reaction of electric sparks through his body.

He bites his lip, hard; he's becoming erect from this… whatever it is. A glimpse of his cock from underneath half-closed eyelids reveals that the length is dark and leaking like a faucet, dripping pre-cum onto the toilet seat and onto the floor. It makes him feel guilty and filthy, and he quietly sobs in abject humiliation and pleasure, salty wetness trailing down his cheeks and pooling onto the floor.

"Think of all the little children you've corrupted today," Levi continues. Hands grab at his stinging behind, and Eren sniffles loudly when his ass cheeks are pulled apart. A warm, clothed erection settles between the soft mounds of flesh and Levi grinds his hips against Eren's. "You've been very bad, pet."

Eren releases a soft whine as the scratchy material rubs at his entrance. With his entrance already well sensitized, the added stimulation to the puckered ring makes him throw his back in a silent scream.

After a few more rocks of the hips, fingers creep down to his asshole and inch inside, the digits swirling and rubbing on his inside walls in the most tantalizing way possible. Levi fingers him vigorously, occasionally sliding his fingers up to scoop some of Eren's pre-cum and inserting it back into his entrance. Eren arches his back and takes in a shuddering breath when two fingers crook up and rub insistently at a nub of pleasure inside him.

The man behind him begins to alternate between plunging his fingers in with one hand and spanking his ass with his other, creating a pattern of pain and pleasure. Eren's body writhes uncontrollably, and his cries echo loudly in the deserted restroom.

Releasing several ragged breaths, Eren almost collapses when Levi begins to speed up his ministrations, finger-fucking him at the same time sharp stings land on his rear, over and over again. His own hips start to shake uncontrollably in tandem with the appendages thrusting in and out of his behind. There's a tension building up in his groin, waiting to explode like an overstretched rubber band.

He silently sobs as the need for release painfully gnaws at him. God, he wants to come. He thinks he might burst if he doesn't.

He clenches one hand into a fist and starts to lift his other one off the wall. If he could just reach down for his cock and give it three or four satisfying pumps…

"Oh no, you don't." A hand wraps around his cock and squeezes it with an iron grip, and Eren keens as his oncoming climax is abruptly cut off. He holds his breath and tries to squeeze his climax out by force, but the hold Levi has around his cock is firm. It _hurts_ and Eren whimpers in despair as his climax slowly ebbs away.

"Bad boys don't deserve to come early." Levi's breath is hot and heavy on his ear. "Otherwise it's not a punishment, yeah?"

Eren's eyes jump wide when an oblique shape gently nudges at his entrance; he can feel the rim of his entrance being pulled apart, his inner walls straining to stretch in order to accommodate the large girth until it's buried to the hilt.

It slides in with just one thrust. Levi stops for a moment when he's fully in, wrenching an involuntary moan from Eren. He can feel the scorching heat deep within him, fitting snugly into his hole, which pulses erratically as it compresses against the length.

"Like my cock inside of you?" Levi asks, slowly pulling it out and then plunging back in, turning Eren into a squirming mess of moaning and incomprehensible babbles.

Then he starts thrusting, and _God-_it's _too much_. Eren can't catch his breath as his sore ass continues to get pounded over and over again, creating a series of obscene slapping sounds.

Eren can feel drool dribble out of his mouth and onto his chin, only vaguely aware of the dumb _uh, uh, uh_ sounds falling out of his mouth. Each thrust is assaulting the bundle of nerves with unfailing accuracy, sparking pleasure that is positively electrifying.

His knees are weak and shaky from staying in a strained position. He almost falls down, but then Levi lifts him up and swings him around, slamming him into the wall and pinning him there with his torso, carrying the entirety of Eren's weight.

"Oh-!" Eren chokes, startled by the sudden movement. He's squashed tightly between Levi and the stall wall, his legs scrabbling against Levi's hips, searching for leverage.

The pits of his knees are grabbed and hoisted up and apart so that they're nearly touching his chest. He flushes red; this new position opens his thighs apart and stretches his entrance even more, accommodating more of Levi's cock as it repeatedly slams in and out of him.

A wet, slick, and incredibly filthy noise fills the enclosed space as Levi continues to viciously fuck him into the oblivion of pleasure. Eren is no longer breathing through his nose but panting, for each thrust sends the air rushing out of his lungs in breathy, lusty moans.

Eren can feel strands of hair sticking to his sweaty forehead as each forceful thrust sends his head bouncing up and down. It's wrong,_ so _wrong. He's in the public toilet, being fucked by some random stranger, and being called things that he really shouldn't enjoy being called, yet at the same time it's an utterly delicious thought, and his hole clenches down _hard_ on Levi's cock.

Levi hisses, his fingers digging painfully into Eren's buttocks.

Eren can feel the exact moment when Levi climaxes; a hot, slick wetness rushes inside him and the solid thighs pressed against his buttocks tremble, accompanied by a low groan. He shudders; the warmth seems to spread to every inch of his body, building up until it overflows into his own release. Gasping, he strains his neck and arches his back as he cums, his orgasm squeezing itself out of his swollen cock. He's lost, floating in a blank field of pleasure.

For the next minute, there's only sounds of harsh breathing. Spent from his climax, Eren's eyelids begin to droop. He's so exhausted that he can't feel his legs anymore, and he vaguely wonders what's holding him back from falling to the floor when he remembers that his legs are wrapped around Levi's waist.

Eren shifts uncomfortably, about to pull himself off Levi's cock when Levi grabs his hips and forces him to stay in position.

"No," Levi says with a growl. "I want you to feel this."

And feel he does; Eren winces as Levi's cock softens and slides out from his thoroughly fucked hole. The older man's cum also seeps out, warm and gooey as it trickles down Eren's thighs in little streaks. His face grows hot when he realizes that Levi is using his fingers to spread the cooling cum onto the insides of his thighs, massaging it into his skin in little circles.

Sticky, calloused fingers move upwards to his buttocks, where they settle and give his round mounds several last gropes. Eren releases his legs from Levi's hips and latches his hands around Levi's neck, pulling him into a deep liplock.

Levi's face is flushed and sweaty, although the most noticeably different feature is his hair; it's mussed up and sticking in a thousand different directions, and Eren finds it oddly cute.

Their lips unlatch, but not before Levi bites and rolls Eren's lower lip between his teeth.

"Wow…" Eren says, staring at the man in stunned silence. "That was…"

"Good," Levi finishes for him with a satisfied smirk.

"Spectacular," Eren interjects, and adds in a hasty afterthought, "I-wow. Never done anything like _that_ before."

"Shagging the mall Santa in a public restroom? I should think not." Levi leans in and rubs his nose against the delicate skin right under Eren's ear, and Eren gives a stuttering groan when he feels something wet slide across the crook of his neck in quick, hot stripes.

"Mmh… hey, that's tickles!" Eren tries not to laugh when Levi starts flicking his tongue across his pulse point.

As soon as the words leave his mouth, the door opens with a bang.

"Hey, Eren, are you- oh my god," Armin stands at the entrance of the restroom, slack-jawed and wide-eyed. Eren cringes; their coupling had been so frantic and frenzied that he completely forgot that the stall door was wide open. Eren can only imagine what they look like: clothes heaped on the floor, their bodies naked and wound up against each other, and-the main attraction-Eren's red, well-slapped ass is turned towards the door.

"_Oh. My. God._"

"Er... hey, Armin." Eren slowly raises his hand and wiggles his fingers at his friend with an impish grin.

"Your friend?" Levi murmurs into his ear. Eren nods and arches his back when Levi resumes sucking and biting at his neck, soothing the hickey over with lascivious swipes of his tongue.

"Eren!" Armin screeches in shock. He wobbles backwards, face tinting into a pasty, odd-colored color that highlights the whites of his eyes.

Levi slides a hand under Eren's chin, and Eren tilts his head up to meet in a sloppy, wet kiss that has Armin spewing out a series of strangled noises.

"I'm… I'm just going to go out and wait for you while you… dress," Armin says shakily, eyes bulging at the sight of the two smacking lips. "And… yeah. Please. Be decent when you come out. I-I'm going to excuse myself now."

He walks out and nearly stumbles straight into the door. Eren hears a faintly mumbled "_I'm pretty sure that's not what Jean meant when he said to end the year with a bang…_" before the door swings shut.

"Now then," Levi murmurs against his cheek. "Where were we?"

"The post-coital snogging session, of course," Eren replies, brushing a hand across the man's chin and touching the light stubble right underneath his lower lip. "But I think I might have to cut it short."

"And here I was thinking we could kiss for another… let's say, hour?"

"Mm… I'd love to," Eren sighs longingly. "But I may need to go out and assure my friend that I'm safe and sane, then try to calm him down before he comes in here and tries to beat you up."

"Wouldn't want that, would we?"

"Nope," Eren says. He pauses, then brightly adds as an afterthought, "But I'm sure my friend won't mind waiting twenty minutes... how about it, Santa?"

Eren arches his brows suggestively. Levi snickers, eyes lighting up roguishly.

"Good idea."


End file.
